supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiejliches Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets a family whose child has a serious illness." Susie: "It hit me like a ton of bricks when I found out that Wanda was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes." Announcer: "And another with ADHD." screams at the top of her lungs Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Atlanta, Georgia to help a family whose younger daughter has a serious medical condition called Type 1 Diabetes whilst the older one has ADHD. Let's take a look and see who we got here." ???: "Hi, we're the Kiejliches Family! I'm Susie and I'm an elementary schoolteacher." ???: "And I'm Frank and I'm a contractor." Susie: "Lois has been kicked out of 4 schools over the last year." Dinnertime Susie: "Wanda, you need to eat your dinner." Wanda: "No!" Susie: "Do you want to get sick?" Wanda: "No!" Susie: "Then sit down and finish your salad." Jo: "My word. Does Wanda know that she have Type 1 Diabetes?" Susie: "Not exactly. But she knows that she has to have her finger pricked at least twice a day so that we can see how many carbs she has consumed. If it is low, that's when she needs to eat. She also has to have an insulin shot about 2-3 times per day." Naughty Platform Jo: "Later on, Mom was trying to get Lois to go shopping with her. But Lois refused to go and wanted to go to her friend's house." Lois: "I want to go to Josie's house, please!" Susie: "Not today. We are shopping at the mall to buy a birthday present for your cousin Anna." Lois: "But I want to go and see Josie! She's got a new in-ground pool!" Susie: "I said not today! You are to help mommy pick out a gift for your cousin!" Jo: "And that's when the fireworks went off." Lois: "I WANNA GO AND SEE JOSIE!" Susie: "Lois, no!" Lois: (crying) "I WANNA GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE!!!! I WANNA GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! throws a tantrum like a 2 year-old Susie: "Stop this behavior this instant! We have to get a birthday present for Anna. If you continue this tantrum, you will be going to the Naughty Platform and all of your Monster High dolls will be in toy jail. Got it?" ignores Susie and continues throwing her tantrum Jo: "Firmly tell her to get into the car, otherwise she will lose her Mall Madness board game." Susie: (firmly) "Lois Marie Kiejliches, this is your warning. You need to get in the car right now, otherwise you will lose your Mall Madness board game for three days. Is that clear?" runs to her bedroom, comes out of the house by window, and runs to Josie's house Lois: "I WILL SEE JOSIE IN NO TIME!" Susie: "GET OVER HERE OR ALL OF YOUR MONSTER HIGH DOLLS WILL BE SOLD ON eBAY!" Jo: "I was like, 'eBay?" Jo: "How is threatening to sell your child's dolls on eBay supposed to teach her to listen to you and teach her to behave? One of these days, she'll walk all over you." grabs Lois as she goes to Josie's house Lois: (screeching) "I WANT JOSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Susie: "Well, it's too late now!" Jo: "Mom eventually took Lois back to the house, but what came next was absolutely shocking." smacks Susie in the face repeatedly Susie: "You do not smack me in the face! That is not nice!" tries to get Lois into the car, but Lois squirms and starts kicking and hitting Susie Susie: "LOIS MARIE!!!!" is crying and screaming, while hitting and kicking her mother Jo: "Mom was struggling to control Lois, so I decided to step in and give Lois a firm talking to." gets very angry with Lois Jo: "You are making me unhappy! How dare you act violent to your mother!" Lois: (sneering) "I dare and I did." doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE FAILING TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!" Lois: "I hate you!" ignores Jo's comment and cartwheels the way to Josie's house Lois: "I WILL GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE IN NO TIME!" Susie: "Listen up, if you go to Josie's house, I will sell all of your Monster High dolls on eBay!" darts back in the house, locks her bedroom door, packs all her stuff, darts right out of the window, and cartwheels the way to Josie's house Lois: "TOO LATE! I WILL GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE AND YOU WON'T SELL MY MONSTER HIGH DOLLS ON eBAY!" Susie: "I'll sell your Mall Madness game on eBay." Lois: "I PACKED THAT TOO! I PACKED EVERYTHING I HAVE! AND NOW I'M GOING TO JOSIE'S HOUSE!" darts right at Josie's house Susie: "Come back here right now!!!" grabs hold of Lois and drags her back to the house Lois: "I WANNA GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Susie: "Well, you can't. We're going to the mall!" screams at the top of her lungs Jo: "Lois then started screaming, so I stepped in again." Jo: (in a firm voice) "Right now, your behavior is absolutely appalling! When your mother asks you to do something, YOU do it! You are not going to Josie's house and the decision is final. You've now lost your Mall Madness game and Monster High Dolls for one week. Now get into that car and do as you're told." starts kicking Jo Jo: "Stop kicking me right now! Wanda's already in the car." and Jo drag Lois into the car Lois: (crying) "I DON'T WANNA---!!!!" Lois: "(bleep) you, (long bleep)!" Susie: "Stop insulting me!" slaps Wanda who is next to her, causing her to begin wailing Susie: "Don't slap your sister because you're mad!" Lois: "I'll pee in my pants right now!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Lois attacks Susie at the mall." smacks Susie pushes Susie Lois: "IDIOT!!!" Announcer: "And later...Lois tests Jo's patience." Mayhem at the Mall Jo: "As soon as we got to the mall, things went from bad to worse." Susie: "If you don't come with mommy, the cops are going to come and get you." [Lois steals a Monster High doll from a store] hits Susie kicks Jo [Lois shoplifts a Monster High Ghoul Spirit Wii game] throws CD's and books at Susie runs away from Susie, Wanda and Jo scratches Wanda, making her cry Wanda: "Mommy, Lois scratched me!" goes into a Toys R Us store Wanda: "Mommy, Lois went into that store!" [Lois steals a Monster High magazine from a store] Susie: "LOIS MARIE KIEJLICHES!!!! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!!!" Jo: "At the food court, Lois wanted Kentucky Fried Chicken, but Susie told her that they were having Subway. Boy, did Lois lose it!" Lois: "I hate Subway! I...HATE...SUBWAY!!!" Susie: "THAT'S IT! We're leaving!" Wanda: "Already? But we don't have Anna's present." Susie: "We have to leave. We can get her a present another time." Wanda: "OK." Lois: "I WANT TO GIVE ANNA A PRESENT!" Susie: "You chose to misbehave, so we will get it another time." Lois: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jo: "As soon as we left the mall, Lois kicked up a huge tantrum all the way home." Lois: "I (bleep)ING HATE YOU!!!!" rapidly kicks Susie's seat Susie: "Lois, stop! You are distracting me. It is not OK to distract the driver." Lois: "SHUT UP!!!!" Jo: "Not only is it not OK, it's also dangerous. If the driver can't see the road, a serious accident could happen." constantly swears all the way home. As soon as they get there, Lois runs straight to Josie's house Lois: "I WILL GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Susie: "Get back here!" tries to grab Lois, but Lois pushes her into the pavement chases after Lois and raises her voice Jo: " " Onward Homework Time Jo: "Later on, Lois is watching Phineas and Ferb on TV. However, Susie asks her to begin her math homework, then Lois kicked up a tantrum." [Lois is watching Phineas and Ferb '' on TV] Susie: "Lois, turn off the TV. Time to start your math homework." Lois: "I'm watching Phineas and Ferb at the moment!" Susie: "You need to complete your homework that is due tomorrow. If you don't finish your homework, then you will be stuck in 1st grade forever. Turn off the television now." Lois: "Nope!" Susie: "Do you want to fail in school for not doing your homework?" Lois: "No!" Susie: "Then turn off Phineas and Ferb and start your math homework! If you continue this, you are gonna go to the Naughty Platform." spits on Susie turns off the TV and puts Lois on the Naughty Platform Jo: "Watch this, Susie. You bring her over here and say to her..." pays attention Jo: (to Lois, in firm voice) "You do '''not' spit at anybody because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand? Now you stay on this platform." and Susie walk away [Lois dashes into Susie and Frank's bedroom, locks the door, and watches the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Rollercoaster: The Musical", on TV] unlocks the door and enters the room Susie: "Turn off Phineas and Ferb. You are not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in time out." Lois: "GET OUT, YOU UNBEARABLE, FILTHY ANIMAL!" picks up the DVD remote and presses stop and eject on the DVD remote, takes the DVD out of the player and automatically turns off both the TV and DVD player Jo: "Lois, get OUT ''of the room and ''STAY ''on the Naughty Platform until Mom gets you." Lois: "I WANNA WATCH PHINEAS AND FERB!!!!!!!!!" and Susie take Lois by each of her hands Susie: "Come on please." Lois: "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME THERE!" Susie: " " Lois: " " Jo: " " Lois: " " White Sheets Technique '''Jo: "Today I brought in the White Sheets since Frank and Susie never disallowed Lois to touch, use or go. This family has some issues that needs to be addressed."' Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce to you...the White Sheets. This technique is very important and there are issues that need to be addressed because you never disallowed Lois to touch, use or go. When she sees anything marked with a White Sheet, that means it's not touchable; she is not allowed to touch it or use it. Also, when she sees a door that leads to a bedroom with a white sheet, that means she cannot go in there. It means, no go." Susie: "Lois, when you see the White Sheet, it means, just for you, not touchable. No touch, no use, and no go." Lois: "(bleep) off." wraps a white sheet around the master bedroom door Lois vs. The Babysitter Jo: "Mom and Dad were going out to the mall to do shopping. So they decided to hire a babysitter named Sophia." Sophia: "Where's the Naughty Platform?" Frank: "It's in the kitchen." Susie: "Wanda gets her insulin shot at 3:00pm, The emergency contacts and numbers are posted on the refrigerator, and I've laid out their pajamas. Lois and Wanda's bathtime is between 6:00-6:30pm, story time and sing-a-song starts at 7:00pm, and then it's bedtime at 7:30pm for them." Frank: "We also have an electronic security system in the house, just to let you know." Susie: "5:00 is dinner time and we also discourage between-meal snacking an hour between meals, and we have a list of acceptable options right here." hands Sophia the list Sophia: "Okay, thanks." Frank: "Don't let them have anything after dinner. By the way, Wanda is allergic to peanuts and shrimp." Sophia: "Okay, got it." writes notes down in her babysitting notebook Susie: "There are board games for the girls to play. Lois likes to play Mall Madness, and Wanda likes to play Candyland." Frank: "Here's a list of everything else, Sophia." Sophia: "See you tonight!" Frank: "Goodbye!" Jo and Susie leave 3:00 Sophia: "Wanda, come get an insulin shot real quick." gives Wanda her insulin shot Sophia: "Good girl. Which sticker would you like?" points to one of the Dora the Explorer stickers Wanda: "I want the Dora Princess sticker." Sophia: "Good choice, Wanda. Do you know why you got a sticker?" Wanda: "Why?" Sophia: "Because you were so brave and got an insulin shot without any tantrums." frowns Sophia: "Lois got really jealous because I was giving her sister attention. She, in return, bit me." bites Sophia Sophia: "Hey! What's the big idea? What did you do that for?!" Lois: "You're a (bleep)!!!" Sophia: "Your Tweevils dolls are going to toy jail!" deposits Lois' Tweevils dolls into the toy time-out box Sophia: "You'll get them back if you're good for the rest of the day." 5:00 Sophia: "Wash up, girls. It's time for dinner!" 5:15 Sophia: "Okay, what game shall we play?" Wanda: "Candyland!" 6:00 Sophia: "Girls, it's time for your bath!" 6:30 Sophia: "Okay, girls. Time to get out of the bathtub, dry off and get into your jammies." Sophia: "Then all of a sudden, Lois just snapped!" Lois vs. Jo Time to Go to the Dentist Jo: "Just before midday, Lois wanted to go and see her friends Josie, Kathy and Audra. However, Susie had to take her to the dentist." Lois: "I hate dentists!" Susie: "We are going. You can see your friends another day." Lois: "I WANT JOSIE, KATHY AND AUDRAAAAA!!!!!" Jo: "Lois listen to me. You need to go to the dentist to have your teeth checked." Lois: "SHUT UP YOU (bleep)!" Jo: "Stop that behavior right now! I am not in the mood for this." reluctantly goes in to the car the dentist Erica the Dental Receptionist: "May I help you?" Susie: "Hello, Erica. Lois Kiejliches to see Dr. Christensen please." Erica the Dental Receptionist: "You go have a seat over there please and we'll let you know when it's her turn." Susie: "Thank you." the Dental Nurse walks to the waiting room with his clipboard in his left arm and the pen on his right hand Craig the Dental Nurse: "Lois Kiejliches please!" takes Lois by her hand and brings her in to Dr. Chad Christensen's room led by Craig the Dental Nurse Dr. Chad Christensen: "Hello, how are we today, Lois. Can we have a look at your beautiful smile?" places Lois on the dentist chair and sits on a white stool behind it Dr. Chad Christensen: "All right, Lois, let's have a look at those lovely teeth of yours." the Dental Nurse fastens a bib on Lois and puts a pair of dark glasses on her Craig the Dental Nurse: "These glasses will keep the bright light and the splashes from going into your eyes." Chad Christensen and Craig the Dental Nurse put on their masks and gloves Chad Christensen prepares the examination Dr. Chad Christensen: "Okay, Craig, get ready." Chad Christensen uses a mouth mirror and a dental explorer to examine and count Lois' teeth and Craig the Dental Nurse takes some notes 20 minutes later Susie: "Any results?" Dr. Chad Christensen: "It seems Lois has at least two or three cavities. Bring her back next week so we can fill those holes." the Dental Nurse hands Susie the 'Your Next Appointment' card Jo Goes Away for a While Susie: "Do you have any advice if Lois ruins Anna's birthday party?" Jo: "If Lois ruins Anna's birthday party, tell her she has to write an essay explaining what she did at the party and an apology letter to Anna and her mother." Susie: "Great." Jo: "If she doesn't write an essay, she will either lose a toy, be sent to the Naughty Platform or be sent to bed early." Susie: "All right." Frank: "Also, she will lose her TV privileges for a week." Family Test Run Terri's Telephone Call to Susie rings Susie: "Hello, the Kiejliches Residence, this is Susie speaking." Terri: "How is my dear sister doing?" Susie: "I'm doing fine, thank you." Terri: "I'm just here to remind you about Anna's Birthday Party." Susie: "What theme is she having this year?" Terri: "She will be having a -themed birthday party this year." Susie: "We've got her a present at the mall and the permission slip of your invitation has been sent." Terri: "Terrific, your permission slip is still in my office, I'll see you then." Getting Ready Susie: "Later on, Frank and I were trying to get Lois ready to go to Anna's birthday party but she refused and wanted to go see Josie and her new in-ground pool." Frank: "Come on everybody! We only have nine hours to get ready!" Susie: "I've already left your clothes on your beds for Anna's birthday party." Lois: "Daddy, I NOT GOING TO ANNA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! I WANT TO GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE! Frank: "Hurry up and get dressed, young lady! It's nearly time to go!" comes out in a pretty pink party dress Susie: "Very lovely, Wanda." Wanda: "Thank you, Mommy." Susie: "Okay Wanda, it's time to get your insulin shot for Anna's birthday party." Wanda: "Okay, Mommy." gives Wanda an insulin shot Susie: "Well done, Wanda. Now what sticker would you like for that?" points to one of the Disney Princess stickers Wanda: "I want a Snow White sticker." Susie: "Where's Lois?" Frank: "Lois? Are you in here?" answer Frank: "Are you in your dress yet?" Lois: "I haven't ever been in Josie's in-ground pool before!" Susie: "Frank, she has 15 minutes til it's time to go in the car!" Lois: "I'M READY FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" comes out in a lovely yellow party dress Susie: "Now let's get your coats on! Frank, do you have Anna's present?" Frank: "Yes I do. Now we can head off." Lois: "Can I see Josie please?" Susie: "No Lois. We are going to Anna's birthday party and that's final! Now, get in the car! You'll see Josie another day." screams at the top of her lungs and repeatedly smacks and slaps Susie across her face Frank: "LOIS!!!!" Lois: "YES?!" Frank: "STOP THIS NONSENSE AND GET IN THE CAR!!!" Jo: "Give her a warning, Frank! Give her a warning!" Frank: "HEY! This is a warning! If you continue being defiant, then you will be sent to time out!" cries and stamps her feet Lois: "BUT I STILL WANT TO GO TO JOSIE'S HOUSE!!!!" Frank: "No, we're going to your cousin's birthday party and that decision is final! Now will you please get in to the car?" kicks Frank's leg gets into the car, sulking Anna's Birthday Party Frank: "Here we are!" decides to run to Josie's house Susie: "No, Lois, this way." sulks Susie: "If you continue to carry on like this, then I'm taking away your Mall Madness game for two weeks and putting you in time out once we get home!" takes off her clothes and jumps into the pool Terri: (calling from the front door) "Anna, they're here!" Anna comes out, wearing a pretty light purple party dress with ribbons and curls Wanda: "Happy Birthday, Cousin Anna!" Anna: "Thank you." Susie: "Where's Lois?" emerges her head from the pool Terri: "Now, Lois, it's not a swimming pool party, so we will not be swimming." Wanda: "Mommy, Daddy, I found Lois' yellow dress and shoes and coat. I also found her underwear and her tights." Terri: "Susie! Frank! Lois refused to get out of the swimming pool." Lois: "What kind of birthday party is it then?" Susie: "LOIS MARIE KIEJLICHES!!!! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE!!! GET OUT OF THE POOL NOW!!!!!" comes out of the pool, naked gives Frank some towels and Frank dries Lois up and puts all her party clothes back on her laughs Frank: "It's not funny." Susie: "Oh, Terri. I'm really sorry about this. You see, Lois had been kicked out of 4 schools over the last year. Frank, could you keep an eye on her?" party guests arrive Terri: "Look, Anna, it's all your friends at school." Terri: "Look, Anna, your teacher's here." Anna's teacher: "Happy birthday, Anna!" father hires a caterer, the pony ride and the petting zoo minutes later, the caterer, the pony ride and the petting zoo arrive rents a Birthday Cupcake and the moon bouncer minutes later, the moon bouncer arrives father books a magician, a popcorn machine, a clown and the cotton candy machine minutes later, a magician, the cotton candy machine, the clown, and the popcorn machine arrive smashes the chocolate birthday cake in Susie's face brings over some lemon cupcakes and the lemonade gobbles up all the cupcakes douse punches the clown and the magician tips over the cotton candy and popcorn machines deflates the moon bouncer with a nail and popping it destroys the petting zoo and frees the animals takes off her tights and underwear and then pees on the pavement Anna: "Mama!" husband decorates the yard with balloons hits the ponies Terri: "Save the lemonade and the cake pops!" Susie: "WE ARE GOING HOME!!!!" Wanda: "Already?" Susie: "I'm sorry Wanda, but your ungrateful sister has ruined this party!!!" Frank: "Let's say goodbye to everyone at the party and then we're leaving!!!" Lois: "Goodbye to everyone at the party and then we're leaving." Susie: "No, Lois, just say goodbye." Lois and Wanda: "Goodbye." Susie: "Come on, Lois." Later.... Susie: "Lois, this is the last birthday party your father and I ever take you to until you can behave properly." Frank: "The next time we go to a birthday party, you will be looked after by Sophia, young lady! And you 'WILL '''have to write a 100-word essay about what you did at the party and an apology letter to Anna and her mommy!" Lois: "I WILL STILL GO AND SEE JOSIE!!!!" reluctantly grabs a pencil and begins writing an apology letter to Anna and Terri under Frank's supervision Lois: *writes* Dear Aunt Terri and Anna, I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I'M MOVING IN WITH JOSIE!!! then writes an essay under Franks supervision checks Lois' essay and the apology letter Frank: "It was not fair to your sister or anybody that we had to leave. You inconvenience everyone." Lois: "DON'T CARE! YOU'RE POO-POO!" runs out of the room and kicks Susie Susie: "Lois, cut it out!" hits Susie Susie: "That does it! You are going to the Naughty Platform RIGHT NOW!!!" sends Lois to the Naughty Platform Susie: "Your behavior is really upsetting me. You do ''NOT ruin other people's birthdays and you DON'T hurt people! You are here for 6 minutes and I'm taking away your Mall Madness game for two whole weeks!" DVD Meeting Reinforcements Time to Go to the Dentist Again Susie: "Come on Lois, it's time to get your cavities filled!" Lois: "Okay mommy, I'm coming mommy!" gets into the car without an angry word or argument the dentist Erica: "Good morning, Susie, may I help you?" Susie: "Hello Erica, Lois Kiejliches is here to have her cavities filled by Dr. Christensen please." Erica the Dental Receptionist: "All right, have her wait in the waiting room until they call her and have a seat please." Susie: "Thank you." takes Lois by her hand and brings her to the waiting room plays with toys in the waiting room the Dental Nurse arrives at the waiting room with his clipboard and a pen Craig the Dental Nurse: "Lois Kiejliches please!" gets up and takes Lois by her hand and brings her straight in to Dr. Chad Christensen's room led by Craig the Dental Nurse Craig: "He'll be right with you shortly." Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update see Lois going with Josie, Kathy, Mandy, Mimi and Audra in Josie's new in-ground swimming pool for the first time Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties